


Dating and staking

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sequel, Sex, super sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Buffy and Faith go out on their first date. It goes about as well as a date between two Slayers can go. Sequel to 'Sharing the burden.'
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dating and staking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is my little follow-up to 'Sharing the burden', with a Fuffy date, and its goes as well as a date goes in the Buffyverse.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

London

Buffy and Faith sat opposite to each other in the restaurant, having come here for their first date, and well, it wasn't what either of the women had in mind when they had booked this place for their date.

So far, neither had spoken a word, and were just looking at their drinks.

Faith decided to break the ice. "Remember the time you tried to kill me?"

Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Uhh, why are we talking about me trying to kill you on our date?"

"Well, I can't think of anything else to talk about!" Faith said.

"Talk about better stuff", Buffy said. "Happier stuff."

"Okay then", Faith said, thinking about it. "So when I was in prison, there was this one time Angel cam-"

"Don't mention Angel!" Buffy said.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"I mean, he and I used to be together, now you and I are on a date, it's weird", Buffy said.

"Got a point there, B", Faith said, before thinking of something else. "Anyway, so I don't know if you know the details, but when I was you, I met Spike and-"

"And now you mentioned Spike", Buffy said with a groan as Faith realized she shouldn't have done that either. "And the body swap too."

"Yeah", Faith said lamely, realizing once again she had brought up weird stuff. Though hearing Spike's name made Buffy sigh sadly, since he was gone.

"I am sorry, B", Faith said, reaching out over the table as she held Buffy's hand, and Buffy unconsciously grasped her hand back with her own, the two looking into each other's eyes, before realizing what was going on, and let go.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more fun, where we can be us", Faith suggested.

"And where would that be?" Buffy asked, and the gleam in Faith's eye gave her the answer. "Yeah, sounds about right."

* * *

Later

Buffy and Faith danced at the nightclub together, holding hands and gyrating at the techno tune. A bunch of boys arrived, surrounding them and dancing around them, but the two ignored them and just humped the air around them, enjoying dancing with each other like that.

"This bring back memories?" Faith asked Buffy with a smirk.

"Yeah, exciting ones", Buffy said as the two danced happily to the beat.

* * *

Later

Buffy and Faith walked back, getting into a back alley as Buffy suggested. "I think we should go and dance and nightclubs on all of our dates."

"You mean there will be more?" Faith asked as she turned to look at Buffy. "You liked it?"

"The restaurant was boring, but I loved us together at the nightclub", Buffy said with a smile. "Maybe we can go out again, to another nightclub, and maybe even talk and drink along with some dancing, what do you say?"

"I say we go out on another date at the weekend, B", Faith said, punching her shoulder playfully as they looked at each other, right into the other's eyes.

Then they heard growls and groaned, turning around to face 5 Vampires.

"Slayers", one of them snarled.

"Vampires", Buffy said back with gritted teeth and a forced grin.

The Vamps attacked as the two Slayers dodged, Buffy punching a Vamp and spin kicking another away while Faith got behind another and kicked it away before they took out their stakes.

Buffy was punched by her Vamp but ducked to avoid the other blow and staked him, dusting that one, as Faith was grabbed from behind by one but twirled her stake, passing it to her other hand, and stabbed the Vamp with it, dusting him as well.

Buffy flipped behind another Vamp and staked his back, dusting him, and then she and Faith faced the last two, which were standing back to back, facing them both from either side.

As they struck, Buffy and Faith swung their stakes, managing to stab the two of them, and they were dusted, and with them out of the way, Buffy and Faith looked at each other, the heat of the moment finally getting to them.

Dropping their stakes, they grabbed each other and kissed passionately on the lips, closing their eyes and giving in to each other as Faith pushed Buffy into the empty and abandoned house behind her, Buffy stumbling into it as Faith walked in and they continued kissing again.

Buffy then lifted Faith up and slammed her to a wall, cracking it as she reached her hands down between their bodies, and there was a sound of a zipper and then more kissing.

Buffy then thrust her body against Faith's as both looked pleased. Buffy slammed her hand into the wall, creating another hole to get her arm around Faith's neck, while pieces of the ceiling separated.

They continued kissing.

* * *

Next morning

Faith sat up with a moan as she opened her eyes, completely naked. She looked around before getting up.

Buffy then stirred and sat up as Faith looked down at her with a smirk, while she looked at her, completely naked too.

Both had light bruises and hickeys on their faces. They both also had fingernail marks on their chests as well as some more hickeys.

"So it did fall down", Faith commented, both looking around. "Wasn't sure it would actually happen."

Buffy chuckled. "Must have been somewhere between the first time and-"

Faith shrugged and said. "Maybe it's time to go now. Before people find out."

Buffy suddenly grasped her wrist as she looked at her.

"Maybe you can stay", she suggested with a different kind of look in his eyes. It wasn't crazy or desperate or full of lust, it was a sweet look, one of longing.

"Do you want me to stay?" Faith asked, her eyes now having the same look. No one ever stayed, or she didn't stay.

"I do", Buffy said.

"Well then", Faith said, leaping on top of her as she straddled her chest while Buffy straddled her back, both letting out pleasurable grunts.

Buffy then grasped Faith and pinned her next to herself as they kissed again while Buffy said. "I was thinking something else, you know?"

"Like what?" Faith asked, running her hand over the other Slayer's hair.

"Like we could talk" Buffy said. "Not that this isn't nice, this is really amazing."

"Really?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, you got mad skills, if anyone tells you otherwise, their manliness is fragile", Buffy said and Faith chuckled, the two kissing again. "Or womanliness."

"I have never done it with a woman before", Faith said.

"Really? I thought you would have", Buffy said. "What with everything you did last night."

"Well, you never have", Faith said and Buffy shook her head.

"No, and you did a lot more than I did, so I just assumed", Buffy said.

"I have done more than you in general too", Faith reminded and Buffy nodded.

"I get it", Buffy said.

"Well anyway, you are crazy too in the sack, never met anyone who could do that kind of stuff", Faith smirked.

"Well, I guess I am a fast learner", Buffy said as they shared another laugh and kiss before just lying and holding each other.

"Uh, so talk, huh", Faith said. "There might be some stuff in my mind."

"Mine too", Buffy said. "Happy stuff."

And with that, they actually started talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this I took from the scene I had of Moon Knight and Faith in my 'Heroes, Vampires and Slayers', which is a huge crossover between MCU, Buffyverse, LOTR, Smallville, Blade, Merlin and Arrowverse.
> 
> As for why they ended up having sex after their first date, remember what Faith said- "Isn't it crazy how slaying just always makes you hungry and horny?"
> 
> I envision their first date going like this, mostly.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
